Many chemical products require that measured quantities of multiple components be dispensed either to be mixed together in sequence, to be used in sequence, or to be added to some solvent or carrier in a given sequence. In some cases the sequence is a preferable sequence and in other cases the sequence is a necessary sequence. For example, where a first component is an activator and a second component is a neutralizer to be utilized after some time period following the use of the activator or first component, it is quite important that the product components be dispensed in the proper sequence.
Such multiple component chemical products can be conveniently packaged as premeasured quantities contained in separate compartments of a unitary package, such as in a plurality of bottles or containers associated together by some binding or packaging arrangement or in separate compartments of a multi-compartmented or partitioned bottle or container. In either instance, each bottle or compartment may be provided with its own dispensing opening and separate closure devices therefor. Prior such packages have left it up to the user to ascertain which is the proper sequence of opening to dispense the product components in the correct order. More preferably, however, it may be desirable to have the package automatically control the sequence within which the closure devices may be opened so that it is difficult for a careless or uninformed user to operate the closure devices and dispense the product components in the incorrect sequence.